The Princess
by French LiberTea
Summary: Melody is the daughter of King Arthur and is turned to stone by Morgan Le Fay
1. Meet Melody

_**Hey Guys it's my first story so yeah you know plz review I don't own any of the characters only Melody, not even her farther so yea I guess here we go! Love Ya!**_

* * *

 **Name: Melody Pendragon**

 **Age: 13(Give or take 500 hundred years)**

 **Family: daughter of King Arthur of the round Table.**

 **Appearance: Long blonde hair that reaches her knees, pale skin with a slight tan, Green eyes(expect when using her powers, whole eye turn green[earth] white[air] blue[water] red[fire]).**

 **Powers: Earth, air, water ( includes ice/snow/or anything that is water based and can use water molecules that are in the air), fire ( can it make it appear as long as there is any small amount of heat including body heat around), all powers given to her from Merlin in an amulet**

 **Albites: Good in hand to hand combat (trained by the guards), good with swords and shields**

 **Personality: Kind hearted, caring, strong willed, very protective of those she loves, very headstrong and stubborn, can be a little clueless about somethings, like sarcasm or modern slang.**

 **Strengths: Can get back up after getting knocked down, her teammates, very smart and resrouceful**

 **Weaknesses: mortal, her amulet, has nightmares every night about her parents, does not understand some modern jokes, pick-up lines, sarcasm or modern technology or modern ways like high fives or fist bumps.**


	2. Chapter 1 Stone

**Hey here's the first chapter plz review I don't own any of the characters only Melody, not even her farther so yea I guess here we go! Love Ya!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Stone**

 **Melody's Pov**

* * *

I was in Merlin's work shop, he was enchanting an amulet that would give me the abilities to control the elements, when Morgan Le Fey appeared. Merlin quickly handed me the amulet, but Morgan knocked it it out of my hands before i could put it on. I quickly hid behind a table, while Merlin and Morgan were dueling, she had been able to knock Merlin out. She was about to cast a spell on him when i quickly jumped in the way and got hit with the spell, I was unable to move my legs and i looked own and saw they were turning to stone and it was spreading across my body, Merlin awoke and Morgan disappeared he tried to get to me before I was completely stone. Knowing that there was nothing he could do I sent him one of my best smiles before I was completely stone.

* * *

 **Summary of what happened before Melody is released. (Present day)**

* * *

A group of Archaeologists find Melody and her amulet in the castle ruins, believing her to be a statue that was unharmed when the castle was destroyed they take her to a museum along with amulet and put both on display.  
The Young Justice team is sent to stop a group of terrorists from steal and destroying all of the artifacts in the museum. During the fight between the team and the terrorists Kid Flash breaks the glass the amulet is in and tries to catch it only to rub his hand on i luckily it falls without braking, but it starts to glow. By now all of the terrorists either have fled or are knocked out and tied up. As Kid flash is about to put the amulet back on the holder, the statue by Aqua Lad, started to and the stone started to turn into a girl.

* * *

 **Melody Pov.**

* * *

I had realized that the stone had started to go away I couldn't see, but i hoped my father and mother would be there, i wonder how long it took Merlin to turn me back. I then fell forward and felt someone catch me. I admittedly hugged the person. Once my vision returned to me I saw the person whom in which had caught me was not someone i had recognized. He was kind of young and had dark skinned and blond hair he wore a red sleeveless shirt, so you could see his muscles, and black shorts he had his arm crossed and I was able to see that he had black marks. Behind him I saw a boy who seemed a little younger than he was black hair a red top green pants and black shoes with an R over his heart and a black and yellow cape. Next to him was a red head boy in all yellow with a red lightning bolt in the middle of his chest and red gloves and his pants were red from his knees to his ankles. On the other side of the room I saw two girl one was green skinned with red hair, and eyes, a white shirt that had a red X on it, a blue skirt cape, gloves and ankle boots. The girl next to her had blond hair, that was tied back, a green half shirt with a light green arrow, pants, mask, , and gloves and black boots and the knee on her pants. Beside her was a boy with light colored skin and and black with blue eyes, he had on a black shirt with a red diamond and S, with dark blue pants.

I let go of the boy i was hugging and dropped to the floor, still unable to use my legs, realizing that I have never seen them before and they looked too young to be knights they look more like jesters.

"Who are you" I demanded

"I am Aqua Lad, this is Robin, Kid Flash, Super boy, Mrs. Martian, and Artemis." responded the boy next to me, Aqua Lad, while pointing to each person, "And may I ask who you might be?"

"I am Princess Melody Pendragon of the Round Table, and daughter of King Arthur. " I stated simply, getting up. Kid Flash, whom was in the other side of the room a moment ago appeared next to me. I jumped and got into a fighting stance when I noticed my amulet in his hand.

"That amulet, give it to me now!"

"K.F. don't we don't know what she could do with it!" shouted Robin from across the room.

Kid Flash looked at me took off running at impossible speeds away from me. I tried to run after him but collapsed, my legs hurting worse than falling off of my horse. I hissed in pain and blacked out.

* * *

 **I have a poll for my readers to take so plz take it soon and review i like to know what you think about it so far I will try to post the next chapter in a few days. Sorry for such a short chapter i wrote this on my phone while at Disneyland while in line for rides. If you have any ideas on what Melody's hero name should be plz leave it in the comments until next time BYE**


	3. Chapter 2 Help?

**Hey guys here the second chapter I don't own any of the characters only melody so here we go plz review I love seeing what you think**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Rescued**

 **Melody Pov.**

* * *

Kid Flash ran over to my side at impossible speeds, I now know that they must be evil since it is impossible to run at such speeds unless you use dark magic.

"Are you okay?" he asked me reaching a hand out to me.

"KF! Don't!"Yelled Robin

'To late little bird' i thought as I grabbed his hand and forced my legs to work as i snatched the amulet from his other hand and put it on. Suddenly, i heard Merlin say that I must think of what eliminate i want to use. Kid Flash tried to step towards me and I hit him with a ball of fire.

"D-Don't come near me." I tried to say with out my voice cracking. They all took a fighting stance and I did to. Then i fell to the ground because of the pain that was caused in my head. When the pain stopped I heard Mrs. Martian say, "She's not trying to hurt us she's just scared and thinks we are the bad guys!"

Kid Flash then came at me again and I froze the ground in front of him, which caused him to slip and fall into a empty suit of Armour.

"Please we do not wish to hurt you!" Aqua Lad said stepping towards me.

I backed up and ened up getting cornered because I had backed into a wall. Aqualad still stepping towards me, I tried to hit him with a ball of fire but he dodged it and used his water powers to hold me up and take away the amulet. I trashed around trying to get free.

"Please we do not wish to hurt you, you are injured, please let us help you."Aqua lad said trying to get me to trust them. It was not going to happen after struggling for so long my body had given up and passed out

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter**

 **So plz tell me what you think so far do you have any super hero names for my character if so plz leave in the comments, if it could have something to do with princess that would be a big help if not its still a big help . OK bye see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
